Rebirth of a Goddess
by Bruna Motta
Summary: Leto encontra um ritual para se ver livre de sua prisão, porém há um alto preço para isso. Renascido como Helena Potter, ela será capaz de recuperar sua imortalidade, ou permanecerá mortal?


**CAPITULO I**

* * *

O pôr-do-sol em Delos era um evento bonito.

Sentada no chão, sob um velho carvalho, Leto se permitia apreciar o belo espetáculo. Aquele era o único momento, em que ela era capaz de pensar naquele lugar como algo diferente de uma prisão.

Uma prisão.

Leto tinha sido condenada a viver naquela ilha, por algo que nem mesmo era sua culpa inteiramente.

Ela tinha se apaixonado por um homem. Oh, ele não tinha sido um simples homem. Leto não estaria naquela prisão, se fosse assim. Ele tinha sido Zeus, o Rei dos Deuses. Infelizmente, ela não descobriu a verdadeira identidade dele, até que fosse tarde demais. Ela já estava gravida e Hera descobriu sobre a traição de Zeus. Assim como tantas outras, antes dela, Leto se viu caindo em desgraça ao ser perseguida por Hera. Foi quando Leto sofreu a pior traição possível de Zeus… para aplacar a ira de sua esposa, ele condenou Leto a viver eternamente em Delos.

Mas isso estava prestes a mudar.

Leto tinha encontrado um meio de mudar seu destino.

Uma maneira de se libertar daquela prisão e de ser livre outra vez.

— Mãe!

Leto se virou e sorriu ao ver seu filho, vindo em sua direção com um imenso sorriso em seu rosto. Sem pestanejar, Apolo jogou-se no chão ao seu lado, envolvendo-a em um forte abraço, que a fez rir com a demonstração de afeto. Apolo sempre foi assim. Ele sempre amou contato físico e demonstrar seu afeto, na verdade, era quase uma necessidade que ele possuía.

— Estou feliz que você tenha vindo, Apolo. – Falou, enquanto se inclinava para colocar um beijo na testa do deus do sol.

Apolo se remexeu um pouco, até se ajeitar, ficando deitado de costas, com sua cabeça repousando sobre o colo da titânide da maternidade. Seus olhos dourados encarando a bela mulher de cabelos vermelhos, enquanto ele franzia o cenho de leve.

— Sua mensagem soou estranha, mãe. O que era tão urgente que não poderia esperar até depois de amanhã? Eu planejei trazer uma caixa daquelas trufas da Godiva, que você tanto gosta.

Leto sorriu, enquanto acariciava os cabelos dourados de seu filho.

Apolo aparecia, ao menos, uma vez por semana, ou mais se ele conseguisse terminar seus afazeres. Nessas visitas, ele fazia questão de trazer um presente para ela. Doces, flores, vestidos bonitos e até mesmo joias. Esse era um jeito de Apolo de tentar amenizar o isolamento de Leto.

— Sua irmã não vem? – Perguntou, mesmo que fosse desnecessário.

Artêmis nunca aparecia.

Doía muito, mas era uma realidade que Leto se viu obrigada a aceitar. Artêmis nunca iria vir, mesmo quando ela pedia sua presença.

Apolo desviou o olhar, não sendo capaz de defender a ausência de sua irmã. Não depois de tanto tempo. No começo, era fácil encontrar uma desculpa. Porém, depois de tanto tempo, as desculpas pareceram cada vez piores e sem sentido. Ainda mais quando Apolo, que tinha tanto o mais trabalho do que a irmã, conseguia vir até Delos, pelo menos, uma vez por semana.

— Está tudo bem, a ausência de Artêmis não me surpreende mais. Não importa o que ela diga, ela sempre foi filha de Zeus. – Falou, não conseguindo afastar a amargura em sua voz.

— O que você queria falar comigo? – Perguntou, mudando de assunto propositalmente. Ele estava curioso. Sua mãe nunca o chamava para vir, principalmente, pelo fato de que não era preciso. Leto sabia que ele apareceria toda a semana, então um convite não era necessário.

— Eu encontrei um modo de sair dessa ilha. – Ela não hesitou ao responder, fazendo com que Apolo congelasse por um segundo, seus olhos abertos em espanto, descrença e… esperança.

— Como…?

— Como não importa, Apolo. O que importa, é que minha liberdade virá com um preço.

Erguendo a mão para acariciar o rosto de sua mãe, Apolo olhou nos belos olhos verdes… um verde profundo e brilhante. Ninguém tinha olhos assim. Afrodite, uma vez, tentou replicar aquele tom de verde para seduzi-lo, mas foi uma falha vergonhosa do ponto de vista de Apolo. Ninguém nunca conseguiria imitar aqueles olhos.

— Qual é o preço…? – Perguntou, sua voz soou apenas um pouco mais do que um sussurro.

— Minha existência. Para minha liberdade, devo abrir mão de tudo o que sou. Minha imortalidade… meus poderes… minhas lembranças. Devo esquecer que sou uma titânide, esquecer dessa ilha amaldiçoada… esquecer de você e de sua irmã.

Um silêncio pesado caiu entre os dois.

Apolo podia ver a incerteza e a dor nos olhos verdes. Vendo-os tão cheios de tristeza e incerteza, Apolo não conseguia se impedir de imaginar como eles seriam cheios de alegria… ele queria ver aqueles olhos brilhando de alegria, ao mesmo uma única vez.

— Faça isso. – Pediu suave.

Apolo podia suportar. Ele sabia que poderia suportar saber que Leto se esqueceria dele. Ele podia suportar essa dor, se isso significasse que aquela tristeza em seus olhos iria desaparecer.

— Apolo…

Ele não a deixou terminar de falar, pressionando sua mão contra os lábios rosados.

— Você não cometeu nenhum crime, para merecer esse destino. – Disse de forma suave. – Se houver uma chance de você ser livre… ser feliz… então não hesite.

Os dois trocaram um sorriso triste.

— Existe uma chance. É pequena e muito improvável, mas ela existe. – Admitiu, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. – Irei renascer como uma mortal e, quando eu morrer, será como se eu tivesse desaparecido. Mas há uma chance… uma muito pequena, de que eu, não apenas recupere minhas lembranças, mas também meu ichor. Mas para isso acontecer, será preciso que eu passe por uma grande provação. Por algo que nem mesmo os maiores heróis teriam sobrevivido.

— Então você vai conseguir. Minha mãe é capaz de realizar o impossível, quando ela coloca sua determinação e seu coração.

Leto sorriu, mas seu olhar se tornar severo por um momento.

— Você não pode interferir. Se você interferir… se você tentar me ajudar… eu não serei capaz de recuperar minhas lembranças nem meu ichor. Você é capaz de fazer isso, Apolo? Você será capaz de suportar me ver passar pelas piores provações, sem interferir?

— Sim. Faça o que for preciso, mãe.

Leto sorriu, inclinando-se e beijando a testa a Apolo, enquanto seus dedos acariciavam a pele bronzeada da bochecha.

— Preciso que me prometa mais uma coisa. – Pediu, sua voz apenas alta o suficiente para que só Apolo fosse capaz de ouvir, enquanto seus rostos estavam a poucos centímetros de distância.

— Eu farei qualquer coisa que você me pedir.

Era verdade.

Apolo faria qualquer coisa por Leto. Ele desafiaria Zeus, Hades e Poseidon… ele desafiaria o universo por Leto.

— Não conte para sua irmã que eu irei renascer. Diga a ela que eu desapareci.

Apolo não tentou debater. Ele entendia o motivo por detrás daquele pedido. Não era uma punição contra sua irmã, mas uma forma de garantir que ninguém no Olimpo saberia a verdade. Era como Leto tinha dito… não importava o quanto Artêmis gostasse de negar, ela era a filhinha do papai. Zeus não poderia saber… Hera não poderia saber. Ninguém poderia saber.

— Eu prometo. Não contarei nada para ela. – Prometeu, pressionando seus lábios contra a bochecha de Leto. – Faça isso. Mesmo… mesmo se você morrer e desaparecer, eu ainda vou preferir que você morra livre… do que presa nesse lugar.

Leto sorriu, enquanto passava os dedos pelos cabelos dourados.

Apolo não era perfeito, ela sabia disso. Ela o amava muito, mas seu amor não a cegava para seus defeitos. E, mesmo com suas falhas, ele era um bom homem. Apolo sabia que nunca poderia ser fiel a uma mulher e, justamente por esse motivo, que ele não tinha se casado. Muitas vezes, ele permitia que seu temperamento o governasse, mas ele defendia aqueles que amava com uma ferocidade incomparável. Ele tinha muitas outras falhas, mas ele também tinha qualidades maravilhosas.

— Não importa o que aconteça comigo, saiba que tenho muito orgulho de você. Tenho orgulho do homem e do deus que você se tornou. Eu amo você, sempre amei e mesmo que eu não seja capaz de lembrar, eu sempre irei te amar. Nunca se esqueça disso.

— Eu não vou.

Leto sorriu, antes de olhar para sua cintura, onde ela mantinha amarrado uma faixa de seda dourada. A faixa tinha sido tecida por sua própria mãe, usando a seda dourada, produzida pelas filhas de Aracne. Era um item muito especial para ela, não por seu valor monetário, mas pelo significado por detrás dele. Com calma, ela removeu a faixa de sua cintura e a dobrou com cuidado.

— Quero que fique com isso. Foi sua avó que o teceu para mim, na noite em que ganhei meu domínio. Ela me disse que a seda era o tecido mais suave e delicado do mundo, mas também era o mais forte… e que eu era como a seda. – Contou, com sorriso triste ao se lembrar daquele dia.

Apolo tomou o tecido com cuidado, sentindo a suavidade da seda contra seus dedos.

— Eu vou guardá-lo. Quando você voltar, eu irei devolvê-lo. – Afirmou, com um sorriso maroto brilhando em seus lábios.

Aquelas palavras fizeram com que Leto sorrisse.

O sorriso de Apolo diminuiu um pouco, enquanto ele voltava a se deitar no colo de Leto, fechando os olhos e se permitindo aspirar o aroma fresco de lavanda e mel. Ele sabia que aquela poderia ser a última vez que seria capaz de sentir esse aroma… esse calor.

— Canta para mim?

Com um sorriso pacífico, Leto fechou seus próprios olhos, antes de começar a canta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estava escuro quando Apolo deixou Delos, após ver sua mãe desaparecer, para ir até o acampamento das Caçadoras de Artêmis. A faixa de seda dourada de Leto estava amarrada em diagonal em seu peito.

Assim que chegou ao acampamento, no meio de uma densa floresta de Cleveland na Califórnia, Apolo não pode deixar de apertar os punhos com frustração, ao ver Artêmis sentada junto com suas 'virgens eternas', bebendo néctar e começando o que parecia ser um grande cervo. Ela estava ali… bebendo, comendo e rindo… ao invés de ir ver sua própria mãe. Se Leto não fosse capaz de voltar… se ela não conseguisse retornar… Apolo não sabia se seria capaz de perdoar a forma como Artêmis tratou Leto. Não… mesmo quando ela voltasse, porque ela iria voltar, Apolo não seria capaz de perdoar a dor que Artêmis tinha causado a Leto.

— Apolo? O que está fazendo aqui? – Indagou Artêmis, finalmente notando a presença do irmão.

As caçadoras olharam para o deus do sol com diferentes níveis de desgosto e irritação. Porém, suas expressões se tornaram confusas, ao não verem o sorriso bobo, que sempre tinha estado no rosto do Deus do Sol.

— Por que você não foi ver nossa mãe hoje, quando ela nos chamou? – Ele sabia qual seria a resposta, mas ele queria ouvir… ele queria escutar a desculpa fraca.

Artêmis franziu a testa, cruzando os braços de forma defensiva.

— Estive ocupada. Encontramos vários ninhos de monstros. Não tinha tempo de vir vê-la hoje.

Um sorriso desdenhoso se espalhou pelos lábios de Apolo.

Lá estava a mesma resposta irritante.

— Isso é apenas uma desculpa, e você sabe disso. – Declarou, sua voz estava tão fria e calma… não era algo que normalmente acontecia. Sua raiva era quente e explosiva. Não tão calma. Apolo se perguntou o que tinha feito abalar seu temperamento… não, ele sabia a resposta. Seu temperamento tinha mudado, porque o fogo que sempre o preenchia tinha sido reduzido a uma brasa fraca e quase sem vida, desde o momento em que viu Leto se tornar uma nevoa de pó dourado e desaparecer. – Espero que esteja feliz. – Disse, enquanto se virava para sair.

— Apolo… – Chamou Artêmis confusa com as palavras e a atitude do gêmeo mais novo.

— Você não tem mais que se preocupar com inventar desculpas estúpidas, para não ir ver nossa mãe. Ela desapareceu.

Artêmis olhou para o irmão sem acreditar.

— O… o quê…?

— Ela desapareceu. – Repetiu, sentindo seu próprio coração doer com aquelas palavras. Não… sua mãe não iria desaparecer. Ela iria renascer como uma mortal e iria superar todas as provações. Ela iria recuperar suas lembranças e seu ichor. Ela voltaria…

Artêmis balançou a cabeça, recuando alguns passos.

— Não… você está mentindo. Mamãe não desapareceria sem se despedir!

Apolo lançou um olhar furioso para a Deusa da Lua.

— POR QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ELA NOS VER?! – Gritou enfurecido, socando uma árvore próxima, fazendo com que ela se despedaçasse e caísse no chão com um alto estrondo. – Ela queria nós dois lá… e você estava muito _ocupada_. Então… espero que esteja feliz.

Apolo não ficou para trás para ver sua irmã cair de joelhos, chorando cheia de culpa e desespero. Ele transportou-se para o seu próprio templo no Olimpo, onde ele se permitiu sofrer sozinho por sua mãe.

Foi apenas a esperança de que sua mãe seria capaz de voltar, que o manteve firme para continuar.

Na manhã seguinte, ele acordou determinado a encontrar a reencarnação de Leto. Ele iria observá-la em silêncio e esperar… ele iria esperar por ela.

Porque Apolo sabia… Leto conseguiria renascer como uma deusa outra vez.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na pequena aldeia de Godric's Hollow, na última noite de julho, um jovem casal estava abraçado na cama, enquanto observavam sua filha recém-nascida dormir no pequeno berço de vime ao lado da cama.

Helena Marie Potter, filha de James e Lily Potter.

Leto renascida.


End file.
